It's My Turn Now
by kisa sohma cookie
Summary: L,because of Ukita's passing away, decides to hire another investigator for the taskforce.However, the person Watari suggests has everyone surprised.Can this mystery person prove their worth,help cath kira,and face thier own demons?
1. Chapter 1

**Yeaaaaaahhhhh….no idea how this started. The idea just came during a particularly boring algebra class and this came out. Anyways, I hope you enjoy. This is also set during the time with Yotsuba and Light loses his memories. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own death note.**

Light twirled his pencil in thought as he glanced over the papers L had assigned him too. It had been three days since he was first chained to the detective and so far he had no idea if he was close to being cleared. He could hear the detective munching on a piece of cake to the side of him and struggled not to sigh in annoyance. Only three days and all Light wanted to do was scream at the top of his lungs for something to come up. Anything that could further the case to investigate someone other than him.

Just as he thought that L turned around and stood up to get the rest of the taskforce's attention.

L looked around to make sure they were all paying attention, "I thought you all should know that, due to Ukita's absence I have decided to recruit another member for the investigation."

Light looked up in interest and the others looked surprised.

"Really Ryuzaki who?" Matsuda asked, interested to se who would be helping. After all they were getting no where.

"I'm not sure, Watari suggested them while I pondered the idea a while ago. They should be here by tomorrow. Unfortunately it's taken a while to get them to agree." L finished and sat down once again at his desk. Chief Yagami looked confused and a little frustrated.

"Ryuzaki, bringing someone completely out of the blue seems just a little unwise. How can we be sure this person isn't one of Kira's followers?"

L sighed as he bit into the strawberry that was on his cake, "I had thought about that, but then I had Watari question them through my directions. They wouldn't give specific details as to why but they are definitely not one of Kira's supporters nor are they Kira. At the moment this is all I know. Once we meet them I should be able to do some investigating.

"Guess we'll have to wait and see then." Aizawa concluded as he turned back to his work. Matsuda went back to work but kept glancing at the clock anxiously like it would go faster. Light sighed quietly and glanced down a the papers again.

**Watari…**

Watari walked up the steps of the ratty looking motel. He looked at the doors on the left side because on the right was just the parking lot. Finally he stopped in front of door number 109. He knocked on the door and a few moments later it opened partly, as it was locked with a chain.

"I am Watari, " Watari remarked immediatly. You couldn't see the person very well but you could see the mouth formed in almost an eternal frown and a curt nod. The door was closed again and rustling sounds form inside told Watari that whoever was inside was getting everything together.

When the door was unlocked he held it open for whoever it was, "After you."

"Thanks." Came the forced reply.

**The next morning…**

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATT?!!!!??!! Ryuzaki's hired another investigator and didn't tell Misa until now?! Didn't Ryuzaki think that Misa would like to know just who will also be watching her?! Is it a man?! Is it a woman?! Ryuzaki will answer Misa!!" Misa started shaking the startled detective back and forth by the shoulders.

"M-Misa san will please stop shaking me and calm d-down!" L managed to force out while being tossed around in his seat. Finally Light managed to catch her wrists and she instantly froze to stare up lovingly at her boyfriend.

"L-light is holding my hand!" she exclaimed happily. Aizawa's back was turned to them but that didn't stop L from noticing the investigator smack himself on the forehead irritably.

Light let go and she whined disappointedly, "Misa, we don't know who this is or what gender they are. You'll just have to wait like the rest of us so if you'll please be quiet-"

"Ryuzaki." Watari interrupted form the laptop.

"Yes? What is it Watari?" L asked , though he had already deduced there was a 50 percent chance that..

"I have the new recruit here, I apologize for the wait."

"Ah yes, bring them in then." L turned in his seat and stood up waiting for the new help to arrive. The other taskforce members stood up as well, just as curious but more subtle about it than Misa.

A few minutes later, Watari stepped into the doorway and to the side to let whoever L was expecting in.

"Come along then." He said to whoever it was and finally the person behind the doorway stepped inside as well. They were wearing baggy black jeans with many pockets and a giant hoodie which was keeping the persons face hidden for the most part. Whoever it was reached up and awkwardly pulled the hoodie off of their head.

The task force gasped and Misa squealed in happiness. Even L looked a little surprised at what he was seeing.

Their stood a young girl, probably no more than 15. She had dark violet eyes and strawberry blonde hair which covered her left eye. It was tied up in a low pony tail. Her expression was…somehow resentful awkward and bored a the same time.

Watari took of his hat and gestured to the girl.

"Ryuzaki, this is Miss Achika….she will be joining the investigation team."

**Yeah, the first chapter is kinda boring but it'll get better. Basically what I'm going for in the story is a whole bunch of genres in one. There'll be drama and it's fair share of action (I'm not very good at actions scenes so I apologize in advance.) I also want to add more friendship and humor into the story at the same time. I'm also going to try and keep everyone in character as I can but some of the characters will be slightly OOC depending on how I want the story to go. Anyways it'll have it's sweet moments and it's tragic moments and its 'huh?' moments courtesy of L and Lights extremely complicated logic. Anyways I hope you'll enjoy Achika's character and all the L goodness (glomps him.) **

**Achika: read and review if you want to know who the hell I am.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, second chapter. Btw if you guys have any ideas for the story tell me in your review, I have a few ideas but I need more to keep things interesting. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own death note**

"This is Miss Achika, she'll be joining the investigation team." Watari put his hat back on his head and left to return to the monitors he usually watched. Achika let him pass and stared at the investigation team in front of her, they stared back until finally she bowed her head rigidly.

"Thank you for letting me help. I'll do whatever I can." She said, like she was straining to be as polite as possible.

She looked up again and saw a girl probably a few years older squealing and resisted the urge to gag. Unfortunately she didn't get a chance to because a second later the same girl was embracing her tightly. Achika immediate tensed up and her eyes went wide.

"She's so cuuuuuuuuutee!! Finally another girl around, I'm Misa Amane by the way. Oh Misa is so happy! We're going to be best friends and don't worry Misa will never let Ryuzaki do anything perverted while you're here!"

Achika had started to struggle once the babbling had began, "Get off of me!!" she yelled finally breaking form Misa's hold and scooting to the farthest side of the room where no one was. She glared at the older girl and breathed in and out in half rage half exhaustion. Ryuzaki had his thumb in his mouth and observed her reactions with both amusement and curiosity. Before Misa could attempt to catch the younger girl again, Light put a hand on her shoulder.

"Misa, Achika only just got here give her some space alright?"

Misa smiled brightly, apparently not noticing the other girls fury and gave an okay sign.

"I have a photo shoot to go to now anyway, so I'll see you later Light! Bye-bye Achika-chan!"

Achika visibly twitched at the chan ad sat down glaring at nothing in particular in front of a computer.

."I swear if I have to deal with that everyday…" She mumble. She then turned back to L, "What exactly do you want me to do?" she asked in a monotone. L took his thumb out of his mouth and hopped back onto his seat.

"Frankly Achika-san we don't have a lead at the moment, for now if you could go over these documents for anything suspicious." he handed her a stack of papers and she immediately took them.

"Fine." she said and that was that. L stared at her for a moment then went back to work as Light sat down as well.

The other task force members watched for a moment as if they didn't believe it. Was Ryuzaki seriously going to….was really going to drag a child into this?!

L realized they were staring at him and stopped eating his cake, "Is there something the matter?"

Chief Yagami cleared his throat, "Ryuzaki if I may speak with you a moment…"

L hopped up from his chair again and Light was forced to follow, Achika glanced at all of them for a moment out of the corner of her eye but dismissed it and went back to work.

The other task force members decided they should discuss this with Ryuzaki as well and followed the three into the other room. L looked at them like he was saying "well I'm listening."

"Ryuzaki, I understand that you didn't know until now just who Achika is but, your just going to let her investigate a dangerous case like this? With no offense to her, she's still only a child." the Chief finished looking at L skeptically.

Matsuda ,feeling a little left out added "That's right, I mean, Light was seventeen when he started out but he was barely under the age at that point. She's still so young though. On top of that Light was a prodigy-"

"And how do you know Achika herself is not a child prodigy?" L interrupted. Matsuda's mouth hung open for a moment while he thought, L sighed. "I will agree that I was surprised with the age of Achika-san as well, but I trust Watari's judgment and I will respect her choice to join the case, whether it's dangerous or not."

They looked like they wanted to say more but L cut them off again, "I am planning on doing some research on Achika-san in our spare time. As I said before we don't have any leads so I should have a lot of that. However, I suggest we keep it quiet." L said and stared at Matsuda.

The Chief still looked uncomfortable with the whole thing but let it go since L usually knew what he was doing.

Achika raised an eyebrow and watched them come in from the corner of her eye, "Everything okay?"

"Everything is fine Achika-san, however if you don't mind me asking how old are you?"

Achika gave him a suspicious look, "…15 and a half….why?"

"We were just curious, I mean we weren't expecting someone...err." Matsuda trailed off uncertainly

"you weren't expecting a teenage girl to come and take the place of your partner." Achika finished for him, folding her arms across her chest in an expecting way.

"no!No1 I mean...err...well kinda." The man finished awkwardly. Achika sighed.

"Look, I may be younger than all of you but I can take care of myself. I have my own reasons for joining this case and I'll help with what I can but intend to keep my personal life personal. Compared to that,"

Achika pointed to a picture of Misa on a Kira case file, "I'll be no distraction for the case. I hope you can all look past my age and accept my help." she finished, staring with hard eyes at the taskforce. They nodded, after all who could disagree with that?

"Oh err, I'm Matsuda by the way. We forgot to introduce ourselves earlier."

"Aizawa."

"Chief Yagami."

"Mogi."

Achika nodded and turned to Light, "Light Yagami." She raised an eyebrow at the name, "I'm the son of chief Yagami." She nodded again.

"Achika-san I must ask you to call me Ryuzaki instead of L while you're here. Also if you take notes on anything you can not bring them out of this building. Watari should be getting you one of the emergency signal belts now as well as you false identity and cell phone."

"I understand." Achika responded nodding.

"You must keep those on you at all times so if something were to come up we'll know straight the way."

Achika nodded again, "If you don't mind me asking Ryuzaki, why are you and Yagami-san handcuffed together?"

Ryuzaki held up the handcuff and Light couldn't help but feel even if he was the topic they had forgotten he was there, "The reason why me and Light-kun are chained together is because I am under the suspicion that he is Kira…it is only at 2 percent at the moment but with him with me 24 seven I will know if he does anything suspicious. Misa Amane is also here because she us under the suspicion of being the second kira, I trust you have seen the reports of that?"

Achika nodded and assumed the girl before was Misa Amane.

"Light is currently helping with the investigation to prove his innocence but at the same time both he and Amane are being kept here so we can be 100 percent sure neither of them are kira."

"I see. Then we are currently searching for specific signs of kira, or if your suspicions are correct a third kira. And you haven't found anything yet?"

"No, I'm afraid not."

Achika narrowed her eyebrows in thought and turned back to the papers now knowing what she was looking for. Light looked at the task force and Matsuda shrugged, assuming that was it.

So for the next few hours, as if some mysterious young hug hating and apparently smart teenage girl hadn't walked in, everything was normal…or as normal it could get in a death note story.

Achika was meanwhile in her own little world. It had always been a skill of hers to be able to concentrate on two things at once. Half of her mind was concentrating on the papers in front of her. Half of her was thinking of why she had decided to work on the case with L.

**Flashback..**

_Achika flopped onto the motel bed exasperatedly after getting off of the phone with Watari. She had finally proven she wasn't Kira or one of his stupid followers so she had earned the right to work with L. Watari had said he recommended her to him and L had accepted as long as they made the necessary precautions. So naturally.._

"_I said YES?!!! Why the hell did I say yes!! For crying out loud I should know by now I don't do well working with other people!"_

_The young girl clutched her head in frustration and gripped her hair in her fists. She fell back wards onto the bed and stared up at the ceiling, "It's true I wanted to find Kira and bring him to justice but I was planning to do this alone….but still being in the actual investigation could give me a great opportunity at information…' she tried to convince her elf, but then she squeezed her eyes shut and pounded the hotel's mattress with her fist, hearing the springs squeal at it's strength. _

"_But I'm sick of working with people! Especially adults who think I'm just some kid who can't handle all of this! AGHHH! I'll call Watari again and cancel…it's not to late! I'm better off on my own I mean-" _

_Achika had sat up at that point but stopped mid sentence when something caught her eye on the nightstand. There was a photograph of a young man probably only in his thirties. He had violet eyes as well but had chocolate brown hair with just a faint hint of grey peeking from his scalp._

"_Don't look at me like that! You should know better than anyone how antisocial I am! Damn you loss of social skill genes! " she yelled at the photograph. The man's kind and smiling eyes challenged her glaring hard ones but eventually Achika sighed and held her forehead in her hand._

"_I'm talking to a photograph, yeah that's gonna be tons of help for L, Achika, a girl who talks to inanimate objects."_

_She stayed in that position for a while and calmed down hten stared at the photograph again. The man staring patiently back at her, like he new she'd make the right decision._

_Achika stared at it for a long time again…that's right. The whole reason she wanted to catch Kira in the first place. _

_Achika's sighed and plopped backwards, looking at the photograph again whens he turned her head, "Alright! Alright….I'll do it for you Dad." _

"I'm BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!! Did you miss Misa Light?! Misa missed you! "

**End of flashback obviously.**

Achika grimaced at the high pitched shriek from the older girl but decided to ignore it. However we all know just how much Misa hates to be ignored.

"Achii-chan!!!" The shock of the nickname alone almost slowed her reflex's completely. However, hearing sensing Amane approaching at a fast rate on her right, Achika turned her chair just in time and caught the blonde with her right arm and held her at bay. Either way, the force of Misa's speed caused the wheeled chair to go hurtling backwards and into the wall behind it. Achika's legs held the chair steady and her left arm clutched the chair's side while her right kept Misa form embracing her again.

"What?! Achii-chan! why won't you let Misa hug you?! Misa wants to hug her new friend!"

"What do you mean 'Achii-chan?!' And I've known you for 5 hours woman quit trying to hug me!! And who said we were friends?!"

"Misa said we were friends! Cause Misa likes Achii-chan and her new nickname! Doesn't Achii-chan like her nickname too?"

"NO I DONT!!"

L and the others had watched the scene with both interest and amusement as the two went at it again. All were impressed with the girls skilled reflexes, but could she keep Misa away much longer?

Achika's arm held fast onto Misa's head but it began to shake with the amount of force being put on it, "Yo! Lover boy! Get your crazy girlfriend away from me! NOW!"

Light looked annoyed at the 'lover boy' comment but somehow managed to pry Misa away from Achika.

The young girl attempted to compose herself by fixing her chairs place and touching her forehead likes she had a headache.

_Father in heaven what the hell have I gotten myself into?_

**So there it is, second chapter. So what did you guys think? Did I keep everyone in character? Was it interesting enough? What did you think of Misa's reaction too? I mean she seems like the type of person to be self centered (except when she's with light) but also be the type to start spazzing when she sees cute things (again, also when she sees Light.) So yeah, tell me what you think. Tee hee, the end line I kinda borrowed from Ouran High school host club, if you watch It you know what I'm talking about XD. Anyways I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**L: Please read and review this story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, third chapter. Hope you enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death note.**

Matsuda watched with interest the screen where four young people were enjoying cake and chatting….Well one was enjoying cake while another chattered….if you can call complaining chatter. The other two were silent, either trying to ignore everyone else in the room or just didn't have anything to say.

Finally, Misa couldn't stand the silence any longer and sighed, "Ryuzaki, this doesn't really feel like a date you now!"

"Pay no attention to me." L simply replied biting into a strawberry. Light glanced at him curiously, hiding the fact hat he was glad the older boy was there, as well as Achika. He didn't know how much of the girl he was apparently dating's chattering he could take when he only just got out of confinement. It was awkward enough, because he couldn't even remember liking her. Ever. Much less talking to her. Maybe when he did it was another one of the blurs that kept popping up whenever he tried to remember up to almost 3 months ago. However the boy genius always managed to give himself a migraine doing that and would brush it of to try again later.

"But it's not a real date if people other than the girlfriend and boyfriend are there. No offense Achii-chan." Misa added quickly to the girl next to her.

Achika's eye visibly twitched at the nickname but resisted the urge to yell a the girl for the umpteenth time that day and went back to her doodling. She moved her pencil in a continuous line not even picking the lead of the paper and somewhat misshapen human forms littered the page. The only reason she was there was because o Misa's complaining.

"_If Ryuzaki kun has to come on Misa and light's date, then Misa wants Achii-chan to be there too!" _She had said.

Why the model had taken such a liking to her Achika didn't know, frankly it disturbed her and made her uncomfortable.

"Ah, but Misa-san I believe there is such a thing as a double date." L added, surprising both Light and Achika that he could know something like this.

Misa stuck her tongue out at him childishly, "Yes, but Misa would never allow you to date Achii-chan even for this purpose! You're too old and too perverted." she finished. Achika's eye twitched even more.

"Hmm? I don't believe I ever said I would like to date Achika-san. As you said Misa-san, I am too old for her. However I must disagree with the perverted part, for I am not a pervert." L finished cocking his head to the side.

Misa rolled her eyes, "Suuuuure your not."

Either he didn't recognize the sarcasm, or he was ignoring her but L hadn't responded to Misa's accusation and instead pointed to her neglected strawberry cake.

"By the way will you be eating that cake?"

"Sweets are fattening, no thanks." she replied and Achika discreetly rolled her eyes.

"If you use your head, you can eat sweets without gaining weight though."

"Ah! Your making fun of me again!" Misa cried out flustered.

'_S'not that hard to do lady_…' Achika thought in her head, nearly smirking but bit it back.

"Hmm, I'll tell you what, you can have my cake if me and Light can be alone." Misa tried to bargain with the detective.

"Even if me and Achika-san left we would still be watching from the monitors, it wouldn't make any difference." L replied standing on the couch to reach the cake.

"Your such a pervert! Stop these disgusting hobbies of yours!"

"Call me whatever you want, but I'm taking your cake." L replied unfazed by what must be the hundredth accusation of being perverted.

Misa hmphed for a moment but suddenly had a smug grin a moment later, Achika glanced at her from the corner of her eye as her eyebrow rose.

"Yeah? Well if your watching I'll just close the curtains and turn off the lights!" she sneered in supposed triumph.

"There are infrared cameras." L added but even that didn't burst her bubble.

"Then we'll go under the covers, right Light?" she asked, winking suggestively at the boy. L resisted the urge to warn 'not in front of the child please' however something told him Achika would take offense.

"Whatever, we have this great facility, but you don't seem very into it Ryuzaki.." Light mentioned raising an eyebrow.

"Whatever?! Meanie!" Misa cried out in disappointment. She pouted when she heard Achika snort while holding in laughter.

L glanced at Light from the corner of his eye, "…Into it?…Not really, actually I'm kind of depressed."

"depressed?" Light asked surprised.

"Yes.." L confirmed looking up and sloppily placed a fork full of cake into his mouth. "For the longest time I thought you were Kira. I'm a little shocked that I was wrong…..well I till suspect you hence the handcuffs….but kira can control people's actions." As L talked bits of cake dropped out of his mouth again messily and Misa wrinkled her nose.

Achika closed her notebook and set it on the coffee table, '_They're talking about Kira, I can pay attention again.'_ she thought, glad that Misa's mindless chattering was over for now.

"That being said, Kira controlled the both of you to make me think you were Kira." L explained further, having even more cake escape form his mouth.

L set his plate down, apparently done and placed his hands on the tops of his knees, tilting his head to the side sulkily.

"Light-kun and Misa-san were both controlled by Kira, everything fits in my mind if I assume that to be fact…the only thing I don't understand is why the two of you weren't killed."

Light and Misa both had puzzled looks as Ryuzaki stated this.

"If you were being controlled and killed people without being conscious of it, then you are nothing more than a victim…I have to start the investigation over form scratch now. We're back to the beginning again."

L's face turned deeper into something that was like a pout and scowl combined, "Since Light has access to police information, that's probably why he controlled him and made him a suspect in my eyes. That's a pretty big shock to me…very frustrating really."

Light gave him a slightly defensive and puzzled look, "Ryuzaki, with that line of reasoning it means that while we were controlled Misa and I were Kiras…"

L glanced at him from the corner his eye, "Yes…I don't think there's any mistake there, you're both Kiras."

Achika watched Misa and Light give him a glare, but since they had admitted this fact was true couldn't say anything.

"So if I'm getting this right, since your memories have been wiped you can't tell us how Kira kills now." Misa and light shook their heads and Achika sighed aggravated and closed her eyes, "God Dammit this bites, so basically there was no point in the confinement at all."

"huh?!" Misa shouted surprised.

Achika cracked open and eye and glanced at her from the corner of it, "Since we know now that you both were technically Kira, which was the whole point, you weren't even conscious of being Kira. So when you snapped out of it there was no way you could show us how you killed if it was intentional or not. So really you just spent the last two months sitting on your ass and catching up on sleep." Achika finished and glared at the ceiling bordly.

The rest of the task force and even Light sweat dropped at her bluntness.

"The way I see it Yagami-kun while you were in confinement you were Kira."

"I just said that.." Achika grumbled but L hadn't heard.

"Then the killings stopped, so up until then it made sense that you were Kira, but after two weeks the killings resumed….based on that, my thinking is that Kira's power passes from person to person. The second Kira's video mentioned that the power could be shared."

Achika sighed ad crossed her arms, "So basically your saying that Kira's passing around his power like a game of hot potato. Kinda takes the edge off of the 'all powerful murderer' title doesn't it?"

L smirked a tiny bit but it immediately disappeared as soon as it came. From the other room Matsuda snickered, but silenced after a glare form Chief Yagami.

"Well that's an interesting theory, but if that is the case, then catching Kira will be difficult. " Light added

_NO shit Sherlock…_ Achika thought in her head rolling her eyes.

"Yes….that's why I'm depressed." L agreed, "You control someone and use them to kill the criminals then when that person is caught you transfer the power to someone else and the first person loses all their memories. This would make capture impossible."

Light gave him a strange look, "But that's not definite, there are too many things that we don't understand about Kira right now. So come on show some energy." He reached over and gave him an encouraging pat on the shoulder.

L glanced at him, "….Energy?" He looked upwards and used a finger to play with his bottom lip, "I'm just not feeling it Yagami-kun. I mean why even bother."

Light and Misa just stared at him and one of Achika's eyebrows quirked in confusion.

L continue, "Trying hard to go after him just puts us in danger…don't you agree?" He sighed and sipped his tea, placing it back own in font of him, "I've thought I was going to die so many times…"

Light frowned and stood up slowly, all eyes were on him. He turned towards the detective, "Ryuzaki…."

L looked at him questionably but soon his head was blown back around by a hard punch in the face, courtesy of Light.

As L went flying across the room, Misa gasped and screamed at the sudden act of violence, backing right up into a piece of cake on the floor. Achika's eyebrows had risen all the way now as she skillfully dodged a flying tea cup of doom that went whizzing by her right eye.

L hadn't failed to observe this but pushed it away until later as he sat up painfully against he wall, "….Ouch...that hurt."

"Dammit, your being ridiculous Ryuzaki! Just because I'm not Kira and you were wrong your gonna sit here and sulk like a baby?!"

L wiped his mouth in case of blood from the hit, "I suppose my wording was a little off, all I'm saying is that continuing this isn't getting us anywhere and we should stop."

"That still doesn't make sense! If we don't chase Kira there's no way he'll ever be caught! Listen to yourself, you're the one who swore to send kira to his grave in the first place!"

Light stepped foreword and grabbed L by the front of the shirt angrily, "Do you realize how many innocent people, the TV announcers the police and FBI agents, have died to help you in the investigation?!"

Achika winced at the mention of FBI agents but quickly wiped her face of emotion once again.

"You're the one who put me and Misa into confinement for all that time!" Light shook the detective a bit trying to get his point across.

L managed to keep his blank expression, "I understand were your getting at…but whatever the reason…"

Suddenly the older man ducked down and his foot came crashing upwards and into Light's jaw, "Once is once!"

Misa screamed again as Light this time went soaring backwards, pulling L with him and in result knocking over the couch.

"O-Once is once?" Misa asked fearfully,

Achika rolled her eyes and pushed the older girl to the safe side of the room, "Lets just get out of the way."

L and Light started to recover and crouched facing each other, L stared at the college student, "It's not just that I was wrong for your information, it's the fact that the case can't be solved as Light Yagami is Kira, and Misa Amane is the second Kira. So I'm a little disappointed, it's human isn't it? Being human isn't allowed?"

"No it isn't. The way your talking Ryuzaki, its like you won't be satisfied unless I'm kira…"

"…Not satisfied unless your Kira.." L shifted so it would be easier to stand up, "Well, there may be some truth to that. In fact I think your right….I wanted you to be Kira…"

In result, L wasn't really surprised to find Light's fist once again connecting to his face. _Light Yagami, I say I want to give up and he punches me with all he has…is he really Kira or not? No. It's still possible he passed the powers of Kira to someone else and made himself look innocent. _

"Once is once…I'm a lot stronger than I look you know." with that L ducked down once again and kicked Light in the face.

Meanwhile, Misa had hid and crouched near the wall's corner and held Achika's ankle so she couldn't stop the fight herself. So the younger girl just opted to watch with her arms crossed and an observant expression.

Meanwhile the taskforce members were freaking out.

"I-I'll call the room and stop them!" Matsuda said and went to pick up the phone.

"Just leave them be Matsuda.." Chief Yagami sighed warily.

Suddenly Matsuda's cell phone went off, "Yes this is Matsui…uh huh…yeah….Really?!"

Matsuda picked up the other phone and hung up on the cell phone, "I've gotta tell Misa-Misa!"

As the phone rang in Misa's room, the two boys paused mid punch and Ryuzaki answered it.

"Yes?"

"Good news Ryuzaki! Misa-Misa was number one in the Eighteen magazine reader poll! Her disappearing for two months created tons of buzz and actually increased her popularity! She'll be staring in Nishinaka's next movie!"

"I see…." L dropped the phone thus hanging up on Matsuda.

"Who was that?" Light asked out of breath from their fight. Misa shakily got up from her hiding place and hid behind Achika in case the fight started again.

"Just Matsuda being idiotic again."

"Well, Matsuda can be a little slow.."

At the surveillance camera's Matsuda's eye twitched, "We can still hear you two y'know…?"

**A few days later..**

Everything had calmed down now after Light and L had let loose their frustration. Unfortunately it was on each other but details, details. They were still no closer to catching Kira than they were at the very start.

Sometimes Misa would bring up the fight, insisting that it was Light that won not Ryuzaki. Both would immediately explain that the fight had really ended at a draw but for the first time since then Achika spoke up.

"The way I see it, you both would have lost from exhaustion."

"Huh?" Both boys had responded simultaneously.

Achika glanced at them, "Your form's of fighting….they suck…Light when you punched L a second time your other arm just kinda hung there like a dead fish. And Ryuzaki your kicks have a lot of power but surging all that power at once can effect your aim."

Seeing the task force was staring at her, her face flushed a little for a moment and she glared at the computer screen, "That's all I'm saying."

L stared at her for a moment before going back to his work, "I'm surprised in how much you seem to know about combat Achika-san, what with your handicap-"

"What handicap?!" Achika instantly went to her defense, her bangs shifting but not revealing the hidden eye underneath.

L frowned at being interrupted but continued, "You are blind in your left eye."

"Wha?" Matsuda asked glancing form Achika and L and back. The rest of the task force looked up in interest as well.

Achika recoiled slightly with a defiant look on her face but as L stared at her she let out an aggravated breath, "How long have you known." she grumbled.

"I had observed it over the time you've been here. For example during Light and mine's fight you dodged a porcelain cup perfectly on your right side. However when Misa went to hug you when you first came it was on your left, your reflexes were slower and you barley caught her in time."

Achika glared at her computer screen and didn't say anything for a minute, "Yes I am blind in my left eye but I want you all to know right now it does not effect my strength nor my ability. As you said Ryuzaki, the reflexes on that side are slower but they are not completely gone."

"Alright." L responded and continued to type. Everyone was caught in an awkward silence.

It was then Aizawa decided it was a good time to ask something he had been curious about since Achika joined the investigation.

"Excuse me, Achika?" Aizawa cleared his throat while Achika turned her seat around to face him, eyebrow quirked in her usual bored expression.

"I've been curious, and don't feel that you have to answer this but, why did you want to join the investigation?"

The other taskforce members, including L, Misa and Light started to listen again now.

Achika paused for a moment while staring at the man then turned around again an went back to her typing. Aizawa was going to protest at her rude gesture but before he could Achika continued.

"I have a score to settle with Kira.." She said, bangs hiding whatever expressions she was making at the moment.

"A score? What kind of score?" Misa asked confused.

Achika paused again, "….He took something very dear to me."

The taskforce stared at the girl for a moment.

"Achika…does that mean you have come into contact with Kira? Does capturing him mean you will get whatever he took back?" Chief Yagami asked.

Achika stared down at the keyboard, "No I have not come into contact with Kira, he took this the same way he kills people, without coming face to face with them. Also no, what he took is gone forever, there's no way to get it back now."

"I see…so to get your revenge on Kira you want to help bring him to his grave for whatever this was?" L asked .

"Yes."

"Can you tell us what it was?" Matsuda asked curiously, maybe it would be a clue.

Achika turned around in her chair again and stood up, "No, I'm sorry but I would like to keep that personal. If you don't mind I'm going to get some fresh air."

"Yes. Go ahead." L said before Aizawa could protest again. Achika walked off and the doors closed with a whoosh behind her.

"Ryuzaki…I'm getting sick of all the secrets she's keeping. I know we agreed to let her keep things personal but what if she knows something?" Aizawa stared at the doorway.

"No, you heard herself say she has an important score to settle with Kira. Keeping things personal, especially your past, is something normal not just for teenagers but for adults as well. For now it would be best just to leave it alone and wait for the answers to reveal themselves."

Light glanced at the detective from the side, "…But Ryuzaki…you're the one who said you were going to do some snooping on Achika's background."

L stared at him for a moment then turned back to the computer screen above with his thumb in his mouth.

"I didn't say I was not going to cheat Yagami-kun."

Meanwhile Achika was walking down the halls of the headquarters and was on her way out for a head clearing walk. Her fists clenched instinctively as the discussion form before entered her mind again.

_Kira…..you took my fathers life and now I swear to take yours. An innocent life for your twisted one, an eye for an eye….once is once.  
_

**Whoooo, I'm done! Sorry, getting all the text from the book was kinda tedious to do so hence the late update. But we did get to learn some things about Achika. Also I didn't want to do Higuchi's parts as the third kira. While I was reading them in the books I thought they were boring so in my story I figured they'd be boring. Reviews help me write faster y'know so if you like the story click the little button at the bottom of the screen!!**


	4. BONUS CHAPTER!

**Alrighty then, bonus chapter, cuz I felt like writing one. Plus I wasn't sure when I could exactly plug this into the actual story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own death note, I do however own Achika, my OC**

L read intently the information on the computer while he still could. A huge thunderstorm had arrived and even the headquarters' back up energy wasn't enough to keep the computers power on all night like it usually could. So to Watari's warning, they had agreed to have whatever the information was faxed to the police office and would turn off the computers so the rest of the power could be saved for necessities. Like I don't know HEAT and LIGHT?(as in actual lamp lights)Things L would gladly do with out but the task force members refused to give up.

Unfortunately that still left one of them with the task of fetching what was faxed from the police station (since no one but the police and associates of L were supposed to know about the HQ). No one wanted to because not only was it pelting down rain out there, but the thunder was loud enough to even make L jump if he had truly not been aware of it. (unfortunately he looked at the weather that day. XD)

So of course, Achika volunteered. Sure they had tried to talk her out of it, since she had no car. But she had refused, saying she'd be fine and that she wanted to get out of the building for a while and this was the perfect opportunity. At least she'd get some exercise in her restless legs.

"Y'know, Achika always says she can take care of herself and that she isn't that young, but she's still got the recklessness of a child." Matsuda stated amused as he and the other task force members sat and waited for their young comrade to return.

"Then again Matsuda, you're pretty reckless yourself." Aizawa pointed out, for once lightening up for a while.

"Hey!" Matsuda protested, frowning at his colleague.

It had been about 20 minutes since they had let Achika out into the storm, after all the police station was a few blocks away and the weather was ugly, high winds and buckets of water pouring from the sky. The taskforce was beginning to regret letting her go at all. Some were ready to believe the wind had picked her up and blown her away.

That theory was abolished for good, however, when Watari showed on one of the surviving computer screens the young girl rush in, close the door behind her, and shake her head around like a wet dog.

They waited patiently a minute for her to walk through the door and looked back when they heard it open and close with a whoosh.

The sopping wet girl walked to the coffee table they were all seated near and reached into her sweatshirt pocket. Dropping the faxed information onto the table.

"Sorry if it's a little wet, it's coming down harder than I thought, kept me moving though." she said simply. Her soaked frame dripped on the floor, and whether she could help it or not, her shoulders were shivering a little.

She glanced down at the puddle that was slowly growing around her and frowned, "Dang it, I'll get the mop."

They watched her walk out, then continued to work while they could. A moment later she returned and began to mop up what she had left behind.

After she finished, she set the mop back into the rolling bucket thing they usually come with, and Chief Yagami spoke up.

"Achika, maybe you should get changed now. You're shivering and it would be a problem if you caught pneumonia."

Achika glanced down at her shaking arms.

"I guess so."

And at that perfect moment, the power decide to completely shut off.

"Aw fuck!" Achika shouted angrily through the darkness.

"Language please Achika san.." L said warily, "Watari, please use the power boost now."

"Very well."

A second later the lights were back up, but the computers were still pitch black. L sighed and stood up from his spot ad moved to one of the couches.

"I guess until the storm lets up we'll have to manage with faxing and telephone." L said a little sulkily, "You can go and dry off now Achika-san. Like Yagami-san said it would be a problem if you got sick."

Achika sighed, "Yeah, fine. I'm going already." She picked up the mop bucket and strode out of the work room as smooth as she could with squeaky sneakers.

Trying desperately not to show it, Achika hurried to her room. While she had managed to barley shiver in front of the others she was actually going numb in her arms and hands. She managed to make it into her room and quickly changed into a long sleeved shirt, long baggy black jeans, holes torn at the knees, and a nice warm hooded jacket.

She sighed relieved to be warm and grabbed a towel from the bathroom. She tossed her hair around in it and then made her way back to the work room.

As she was walking she felt a strange sensation in her sinuses, "_Achoo_!" she sneezed

She removed her hand form her nose and blinked a little. No way, there was no fucking way she was getting sick.

_I refuse to get sick! _she thought in her head angrily

**The next day. **

Achika opened her eyes woozily. The instant she did a flash of lighting appeared and it hurt her eyes. A second later she managed to open them again but sat up a little dizzily. The room span as she got up and changed quickly to go to the work room. Strange, she felt sort of funny that day. But she definitely was not sick…right? RIGHT?!

Last night had not been like most nights, usually Achika would go out once the other task force members had called it quits, wandering around the streets, looking for news on kira. Usually falling asleep leaning on a pole or in a 24 hour convenience store. Not the safest thing in the world, but to Achika being stuck in a building all the time left her anxious.

The young girl stumbled into the work room, but immediately regained her composure and tried to walk to her normal chair without tripping.

To her extreme discomfort, Misa was there.

"Hi Achii-chan!" Misa greeted cheerfully. The blonde's shrill voice caused severe tension in Achika's rapidly growing headache. She sat down warily, not even bothering to get aggravated about her unappreciated nickname.

Misa frowned at this and looked at the younger girl curiously. Her eyes looked a little glazed and her nose was a little red. Misa reached out so fast Achika didn't have the little time and ability to process it.

When she felt the older girl's hand on her forehead, she flipped, "Hey, what're you doing?!"

"Achii-chan is burning up!" Misa said. The task force looked over curiously and L glanced over, with his finger in his mouth.

Achika pulled out of her hand angrily, "I most certainly am not!"

Misa frowned a little, "Hey Watari-san? Is there a first aid kit or thermometer around?"

"Yes, would you like me to bring it there?"

"Don't bother!"

"Yes please Watari." L insisted, much to Achika's frustration.

A second later Watari walked in with a thermometer and handed it to L of all people. L turned in his chair so he was facing Achika directly and tried to put it in her mouth, since he had the feeling she'd refuse to do it herself. However, she dodged the thermometer each time it got close to her mouth.

"I-told-you-I'm-not-sick!!" Achika hollered as she dodged back and forth.

"Achika-san cannot prove that until she holds still and we can find out." L said, shooting a hand out and gripping her shoulder so she was forced to sit still, light grudgingly held the other one. Like most sick people, Achika was not up to her full strength and couldn't throw them off.

L stuck the thermometer into Achika's mouth and hooked it underneath her tongue. Achika glared daggers at him but he pretended to be interested in chewing his thumb.

The thermometer beeped a few seconds later and L took it out of the girls mouth. Achika crossed her arms and chose to glare up at Light until he decided to back away for the time being.

"Achika-san's current temperature is 102.5. Achika-san is sick." L stated, staring at the indignant girl in front of him.

"I am not sick, I would know and I feel fine! You probably use that thing once every five years, it's probably bust!" Achika said, standing up in anger, at the same time her knees swayed a tiny bit. L noticed immediately

"Achika-san is dizzy on her feet."

"I got up too quickly!"

"Achika-san's voice cracks when she yells, which means it's probably sore."

"Well who's fault do you think that is?" Achika asked, eye twitching in Misa's direction.

"Achika-san has not eaten anything all morning, which means her stomach is feeling queasy."

"Or I didn't get around to eating today!" Achika countered once again. Misa cocked her head to the side.

"There's a way to test that!" Misa said cheerfully, she grabbed the surprised girls shoulders and started shaking her violently. Achika could feel her stomach tighten in displeasure even more than it had been and could tell what was in there could come out any time.

"M-Misa-Misa stop! You'll shake her so bad her brain will vibrate !" Matsuda warned, together with Light stopping the insane Goth girl. (I think that can actually happen O.O)

Achika stumbled a little dizzily and wrapped an arm around her angry stomach. She put her other hand on the desk for balance.

L smirked a little, "Achika-san is queasy in the stomach."

"Anyone would get queasy if someone did that to them!" Achika shouted angrily, eyebrow twitching when she heard her voice crack again.

Finally, chief Yagami got tired of the pointless arguing, "Achika, I'm sorry but you'll have to take the rest of the day off. Not only for your health but for ours as well."

"What? No! I told you I'm fine! Dammit why aren't you all listening?!" Achika said, Matsuda knew if they were in an anime, little anger marks would be popping up everywhere…he jumped a little when he actually thought he saw one but it was just one of Ryuzaki's cookies.

Light sighed, "You're making this much harder than it needs to be you know. If you just-" He stopped when he noticed the deadly stare he was getting form the young girl.

"Don't you dare patronize me.." she growled, Light actually felt his spine freeze in fear, this girl was scary when she was mad.

L sighed, "I'm sure that's the fever talking. Watari, do we have any medicine we can give Achika-san?"

"Yes." Watari pulled out a bottle of a shiny purplish liquid. Achika glared at the bottle, it was mocking her.

"It's bad to take medicine if YOU"RE NOT SICK!!" Achika hollered, getting a little nervous seeing Watari pour the medicine, "Ugh forget it! I don't need to deal with this!"

Achika started storming towards the door.

"Where does Achika-san think she is going?" L asked, watching the girl.

"Out to see what I can find on Kira! Obviously I'm not gonna get anything done here!" Achika said

"But Achika, if you go outside your illness will get worse!" Matsuda pointed out, standing in front of her.

Matsuda got nervous since he was at the full brunt of Achika's death glare. Her head shot to her side and switched the glare onto Chief Yagami, who had put his hand on her shoulder.

"If it were anyone else in this room, I would let them make there own decisions. However, you are a minor and like it or not we cannot allow you to do something that can harm you or you're health. Now either we can do this the easy way, and you take the medicine willingly. Or we can do it the hard way." the chief finished, staring at her seriously.

Watari handed the medicine to the chief and the chief held the spoon out for her to take. Achika just stared at him.

Chief Yagami sighed, "I guess the hard way then.."

The chief struck out two fingers in front of Achika, just below her eyes. Achika stared down at them and raised an eyebrow, "What're you -GLACK!!-"

The chief had bent his fingers and pressed them to the sides of her nose. Now she would have to breath through her mouth.

Achika's arms flailed around, cause well wouldn't you freak out too? The chief policeman is blocking your nose who wouldn't flip?

Finally, the need for oxygen betrayed the young girl and her mouth gasped open for air. The chief let her breathe a split second then plunged the spoon into her mouth.

"Now swallow." the chief muttered. Achika grimaced and swallowed the sickeningly sweet liquid as best she could without gagging. Once she had she turned and glared at the chief incredulously,

"What the heck do you think you're doing?!" Because she was so flustered the words came out squeaky and fast.

Misa giggled, "Achii-chan is flustered."

Achika's death glare returned and this time it was directed at Misa.

"Eep!" Misa hid behind Raito. Raito was annoyed.

Matsuda blinked, "Err…nice trick chief."

"You learn a few, being a parent. Light was particularly fussy when it came to medicine."

Light was turned away from everyone else, but he self consciously felt his nose, remembering perfectly well when his father would force him to take medicine with an almost silent groan of discomfort

Achika growled under her breath and tried to leave the room again….however L locked the door before she could. '_….fricken mind reader!'_

Achika glared back at the detective for a second then started pounding on the door with abnormal strength.

"Achika-san, please do not break the-"

L was interrupted however, when Achika backed up quickly, then before anyone could stop her run full speed at the door, jump up and kick it through the door way. "-Door."

As soon as the door landed on its face on the other side, Achika turned and ran full sprint down the hallway, making her break out surprisingly well.

The other task force members just stared at the spot for a moment, still processing what had happened. She broke….a bullet, sound proof foot thick door…down..

"Err, shouldn't we be going after her guys?" Matsuda asked, for once saying something smart.

""Yes-ah-after her!" Aizawa shouted, running down the hallway with Mogi and Matsuda. L sighed and pressed a button.

"Watari, we have a broken door up here , it also seems we're on a teenager hunt, please help Aizawa-san and the others."

"Yes Ryuzaki." Watari answered.

**A little while later, at some random bar in the middle of town.**

Achika breathed in relief as she swallowed the cold water. Her whole face felt really hot and her head was pounding, maybe she overdid it with all that running.

She glanced around at the bar, it looked too quiet and innocent to be a good spot to find Kira information, maybe she'd be better off down town..?

Achika stood up and paid for her water, she wobbled on her feet a little but managed to press foreword while only knocking into one chair.

She managed to make it out the front door without it seeming like she was drunk…completely drunk anyway. Only the bartender would know for sure. She stretched her arms over head and sighed.

"Nothing on Kir-mphhhhh!" Suddenly a cloth was pressed against her nose and mouth and it smelled kind of funny. Achika quickly guessed what it was but couldn't see who it was who did this to her because her vision was already going blurry.

The young girl held her breath and tried her best to stay awake. She rolled her eyes upwards to stare at her captors and came face to face with a stern look from Aizawa, Mogi and an apologetic look from Matsuda. She had been dragged behind the building where the car was parked so they wouldn't make a scene.

"Sorry Achika, but it's for your own good, you gave us no other option."

"Mphmmm!" Achika shouted half heartedly as her eyelids drooped, she couldn't hold her breath any more and was forced to breathe in the sleeping chemicals. "Mmph…" she trailed off as her body went limp and she went to sleep.

"I know." Matsuda told her consolingly as they loaded her into the car.

**Later on…**

Achika's eyes cracked open blearily. "Ugh, whaz'goin on?' She asked no one in particular. She sat up slowly and rubbed her pounding head. Her face felt even hotter than before, and sitting up made her a little dizzy. What in hell was happening to her? After all she refused to get sick.

L looked up at one of the monitors that happened to be a surveillance camera of Achika's room, "Ah, it seems our patient is awake."

Misa smiled then stood up, excusing herself.

"Where is Misa-san going?" L asked curiously as him and Light watched her walk out.

Misa smiled as cutely as she could at her boyfriend, "I'm gonna help Achii-chan out."

They stared at her retreating form for a moment then turned back to the monitors, it should be interesting to see what their young friend would do.

Achika glanced around and realized she had been placed inside her room. The only things missing were her piles of Kira information on the desk and her key to get in or out of the room.

She wearily stood up and the others watched her sway just a tiny bit, she needed to stop moving and get some rest, but they weren't really willing to completely immobilize her just yet. Only as a last resort would they do that.

Achika stumbled across the room until she reached the door, good it was unlocked. Just as she reached for the handle, however , the lock snapped shut with a clack.

"W-What the-?! WATARI!!" Achika shouted at the ceiling, knowing Watari was probably watching somewhere.

"I'm sorry Achika-san, Ryuzaki's orders."

"Watari unlock the mother fucking door!!"

"Language please Achika-san." She heard L's voice somewhere from the work room through the speakers placed in her room.

Achika glared at the ceiling, "YOU!! You sent people to drug me Ryuzaki! DRUG ME!!"

"You would not listen to reason and would not give the medicine we gave you time to fix whatever is wrong." L responded dead pan.

Achika growled and jiggled the door handle again. She tried to pose herself to kick the door down again but she felt her legs buckle and she fell to the floor, "W-wha.?" She mumbled to herself so no one else could have heard.

"You see Achika-san? Your body needs rest." She heard Watari say somewhere above her head on the speakers. She glared up at it and tried to make the room stop spinning.

She slowly got up again and just opted to sit on her bed sulkily, she took the digital clock on the side board of the bed and stared down at it moodily. For a half an hour she sat like that just watching the time go by. The time she could be using to help catch kira. She felt like a caged animal, which in a way she was since she was locked in against her will, and didn't like it.

Achika huffed and lent against her head board, her head was starting to pound a little less now that she had stopped moving, so she was able to think. Why did people always treat her like she was a kid that needed help when she could take perfectly good care of herself. She had told them time and time again. So why did they insist on acting like this, like it was childish to want to do things on your own, or not letting them in like some needy little child. It wasn't like she was about to go in, hug them all, thinking of them all as adoptive family.

'_Please'. _Achika thought glaring at the window, '_That only happens in soap operas and shojo manga. Never in real life, at least not in a life like mine. People rarely care about other people's children or people they meet randomly like they did me, and that's just fine…I don't need they're help with life. I only want to catch Kira, everything else I can do on my own.'_

'**_just let yourself be cared for..'_**

Achika gasped quietly at the voice intruding her head, it came from the deep depths of her memory. How could she possibly remember that after everything that has happened?

Achika's thoughts were interrupted by a knocking on the door. Blinking, the young girl stood up slowly and made her way over to the door.

It unlocked with a click and she knew it was okay to open it and greet whoever it was. She did and her eyes bugged out.

"Hi Achii-chan!" Misa chirped cheerfully, carrying a tray of orange juice, soup, and what looked like more medicine.

Achika immediately slammed the door shut again.

Misa blinked confused and put the tray down, "Achii-chan? Achii-chan let me in!" She started pushing on the door with all her strength.

Only problem was, Achika was on the other side closed with all the remaining strength she could muster.

"WATARI LOCK THE DOOR!! LOCK THE DOOR WATARI!! I know you're there, don't pretend you can't hear me! Come on lock the door!!" Achika screamed her eyes twice the size as normal, Misa was slowly overpowering her sick form with her healthy one.

Watari sat back, with no intentions of locking the young girls door, '_I wonder if this could be interpreted as harassment…' _Watari thought to himself, but took a sip of his coffee anyway, oh well an old man was entitled to watch something amusing once in a while.

Finally, Achika's tired arms gave out and the door went crashing foreword knocking the sick girl off her feet and onto the floor. It didn't hurt but Achika still clutched her head at all the chaos, the pounding was back _GOD DAMMIT!!_

The others in the work room laughed softly at the events happening in their young comrades room. Things certainly got interesting when those two were together, with their complete clash in personalities, even L chuckled a bit.

Basically, the next few minutes were Misa and Achika wrestling to get the young girl back into bed, while the other tried to push the older one out. Finally Misa had managed to get the younger to sit down and placed the tray she had retrieved on her lap.

"Here, I made you some soup. It's easy for the stomach to digest and the vitamin C will help you fight your cold."

"I told you I don't have a cold!" Achika protested angrily. Misa smiled at her and shook her head like she couldn't believe she was still denying it after all that had happened.

Achika growled , '_Well that's not the least bit condescending!'_

"Just be a good patient and eat your soup and take your medicine, Okay?" Misa asked.

Achika's eyebrow twitched and the vein in her forehead pulsed. Reluctantly, she stared down at the soup, was she willing to chance getting poisoned by something this girl cooked? She was probably worse than her!

She picked up the spoon and stared at it for a second, trying to decide if she should risk it or not. Misa actually thought she physically couldn't eat.

"Misa can feed Achii-chan if she wants."

"Stay the fuck away from me." Achika hissed and turned to her with an unbelievable death glare. Misa found herself backing up towards the other end of the bed in fright

"Language please Achika-san."

"SHUT UP YOU!!" Achika roared at the intercom. L looked annoyed.

The young girl gave one last reluctant look at the soup, then put the spoon in her mouth. After she swallowed she blinked in surprise, She didn't die! She glanced down at the soup with a raised eyebrow, how the hell did that happen?

Misa clapped her hands happily, "Yaay! Achii-chan likes Misa's soup!"

Achika blushed in embarrassment but could find nothing to yell about, and her dad had told her it was bad to lie unless it was a complete emergency. So she just chose to keep eating with a defiant scowl. After a while the others watching got bored and closed the surveillance box and bugs, leaving the surveillance to Watari.

Achika kept eating and because she couldn't find the energy to put up a fight took the medicine and orange juice.

Misa smiled and patted her on the head, "Good girl!" Achika flushed again and her eyebrow twitched.

"Why the heck did you bother with all this anyway? Why should you people care whether or not I get sick?" she asked, her twitch getting worse as Misa grinned.

"Because we do care, Achii-chan is a comrade to those guys and a friend to Misa. Misa will always care for her friends whether they like it or not." she stuck her tongue out teasingly.

Achika blinked at her and the words replayed in her head form that distant memory, '_**Just let yourself be cared for, let someone else take over this once and put it in their hands.'**_

Misa got up to leave but before she could open the door she was stopped.

"Amane."

Misa looked back at the younger girl, "Yes?"

Achika flushed in embarrassment and glared at the wall, "Thanks." she said grudgingly.

Misa smiled widely and left a second later. From his place at the surveillance cameras, Watari smiled a bit.

**That was soo much fun to write! XD I never knew it was so much fun to torture your own characters. Sorry Achika, but it had to be done. Aww, looks like Achika's beginning to warm up to everyone, even Misa! Well that's the end of a bonus chapter! It was 9 pages long so I better get some good reviews this time! XP**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, fourth installment!**

**I'll get on with the story straight the way now. Also my friend TofuJeevas helped me on this one. Give some credit to her please!!**

**Disclaimer I do not own death note.**

It was a few days later that Light was continuing to research anything suspicious while L chose to sulk and spin in his chair for amusement. Light was about to tell him off when his eyes widened looking at a particular graph on the computer.

"Hey Ryuzaki, come here for a second."

L paused in his spinning and glanced at the young genius. Uninterested, he humored the younger boy and looked over his shoulder at the graph.

"Take a look at this. There's a huge change here….and look at the sudden growth here." Light traced his finger over the lines of the graph and you could tell that L's interest was peaking higher and higher.

"Y-Yagami-kun…." the detective trailed off. Excitement clear in his normally pitch black eyes.

"How about it? Ready to get to work?" Light asked smirking.

"If this is connected to kira then punishing criminals may not be the true goal of this kira…"

"Its possible that punishing criminals is camouflage while he kills for monetary reasons. I did some investigating and since to our knowledge kira kills with heart attacks. With that in mind I researched every heart attack victim over the last five months. Three of some of the most important Japanese business positions were killed with not just heart attacks but in other ways too. At the same time as their death Yotsuba's stock's have been increasing steadily while other industries have decreased."

"So then you did further research on other deaths involving people in the business world?"

"Yes, look at this." Light pulled up a grid with different peoples names on it, " Thirteen deaths that were beneficial to Yotsuba in only three months, from the other company's point of view only two or three were beneficial. Besides those earlier three, the rest died in accidents or of disease, one committed suicide, and two were killed this week by kira, after being indicated for corruption. So what do you think? I have to conclude that kira is supporting Yotsuba."

"But if that's the case…" L started. The two boys looked at each other and reached the same answer at the same time.

"Kira can kill in other ways than heart attacks!" They exclaimed at the same time.

"Liiiiiiiiiiggggghhhhhtttt!!" A shrill voice screamed from the door and both boys twitched at the same exact time. Suddenly a blonde blur speed in their direction and glomped light with tremendous force. Since L had been using Light's shoulder as balance the extreme hug caused him to fall off his chair onto the floor.

"Misa-san should be more careful.." L grumbled as he picked himself up.

Misa stuck her tongue out at him but then her short attention span kicked in and she glanced around the room, "Where's Achii-chan?" She demanded L as he tried to get back into his chair without falling out again.

"Achika-san is currently in her room, taking a shower I believe. I was just about to call a meeting so would Misa-san like to come with us when fetching her."

Misa smiled and nodded, but then looked confused, "Couldn't Watari just call her down?"

"The microphones can't be heard in the bathroom and Watari has to watch the rest of the building."

Misa just shrugged and led the two boys in front and into the younger girl's room. They heard the sounds of a shower going on the other side of the bathroom door. Achika was still in the middle of her shower.

The three intruders looked around the room curiously. As Matsuda had said, the bed had hardly been touched. They assumed it was because she was just working hard and fell asleep at the desk when she was forced to retire form the actual work room. However, her desk was neatly organized, all signs of late work were hidden. Even her bag wasn't fully unpacked though she had been warned she could be there for a while.

"I wonder if she's ever even sat on this thing." Light questioned out loud as he himself sat on top of the soft bed, waiting for the youngest member of the task force to come form t he bathroom.

Misa sat next to him and shrugged her shoulders, linking arms immediate with her so called boyfriend and leaning on his shoulder. She sat there happily for a moment and looked around the room. What could she learn about Achika just from the contents of her room. Her search stopped for a moment when her eyes gazed over a small picture frame standing on the side table, just next to the bed.

"I wonder who this is?" Misa asked aloud picking pt he photograph, Light and l peered over her shoulder. A close to middle aged man stared back a them. Probably somewhere in his late thirties or early forties. He had dark violet eyes and a kind smile. His dirty blonde hair was left in a mop and he carried around a photography camera. His eyes held an impatience that told them he wanted to get back to work instead of sit around for a picture. They knew this look, they had seen it in Achika.

"Probably a relative." Light proposed not thinking much of it. L glanced at him then peered at the photograph….why did that face look so familiar? He had definitely seen it before but when and why?

Just hen they heard the click of a lock and a second later they saw Achika, clad in only jeans an a tank top. Her eyes were closed and she was currently drying of her hair with her right arm. L wasn't focused on that though, he directed all his attention on the underside of her forearm, from where he was sitting he couldn't see it clearly, but it was black and detailed with a large rip in it. A scar.

Achika's eyes opened and she froze when they locked onto L's, Light's and Misa's gaze. All was silent for about 5 milliseconds.

"AAAAAAAAAHH!" the young girl screamed in probably a quarter of indignation and the other three out of surprise. She whipped straight back into the bathroom and locked the door behind her.

Light winced at the scream and Misa simply plugged her ears. L placed his finger in his mouth an stared a the door waiting for it to open again.

Achika leaned backward on the door and clutched a hand at her racing heart, _W-what the hell are they in here for?! Why didn't they call me first?! _Achika felt her heart stop when she heard someone knock on the door.

"Achika-san, is everything alright?" L's voice said slightly muffled by the door.

"Y-yeah I'll be right out, you know you guys could've knocked!"

"I apologize. But the news we have is urgent."

"You've found something on kira?!" Achika asked, sounding hopeful.

"Yes, but I'd prefer to talk to you in person not through a door."

Achika's eyebrow twitched in annoyance, that sentence was just a snippet of a lecture. "Of course, I'll be right out."

Achika huffed irritated and snatched up her sweat shirt. Then she froze and glanced down at her forearm.

_Hell did they?…no I wasn't out there long enough. They couldn't have noticed it. _Achika assured herself. Managing to tug the sweat shirt on quickly she opened the bathroom door and reentered her room.

"Sorry to scare you Achii-chan!" Misa chimed waving at the smaller girl.

Achika glared at the ceiling impatiently, "Yeah whatever, so what's the news about Kira anyway?"

L stepped on top of an arm chair close to where Achika stood and sat in the peculiar way he does, "Well, I don't want to go into too much detail, after all we have to wait until all the task force members are here to discuss it. I hate repeating myself when I've already made a point perfectly clear."

Achika cocked an eyebrow, "Kay, go on."

"We found out that kira can actually kill in more ways than just heart attacks!" Light said, eyes narrowing seriously.

Achika's eyes widened, "So…incidents like that bus jacking. And after Raye Penber. That must all have been a trap! Planned by kira. I knew he was on the bus but I figured he just got lucky." Achika finished staring down in thought. (she has been given the details on the kira case she missed when she wasn't on the force.)

"We believe so. But anyway we'll be able to absorb the discovery better when we meet with the rest of the team." L finished. Achika nodded.

"Well I doubt we'll get anything done here. We should go back to the work room." She said turning on her heel and making her way to the door.

Misa was about to stand up again but then noticed the picture in her hand, "Wait…Achii-chan?"

Achika stopped and looked over her shoulder with a n eyebrow raised.

"Who's this?" Misa said, facing the photo to its owner and pointing to the man inside it.

Achika stared a them and turned around. "Aren't you guys old enough to know its rude to snoop?"

Light looked apologetic, "Sorry, but it was right here on the side table."

Achika glanced at him and took the photograph form Misa. "This is my father. Hunter Sprice."

Misa grinned, "That's your father? He's very handsome. Look you've even got his eyes and ears!" Achika recoiled in surprise at the blondes excitement. She subconsciously felt her right earlobe, _Ears? There's one I haven't heard…_

"Err…thanks?" She answered quite awkwardly. To keep her cool she pretended to be concentrating on her fathers photograph.

"Oh my gosh! Have you called him to let him know you're here?! He must be worried sick about you!"

Light raised his eyebrows as Achika's hard demeanor completely fell to the floor. Her eyes narrowed in both pain and anger, her grip tightening on the photograph but with a small flick of her head and closing of her eyes the wall was back up. All this in about 2 seconds

Light glance at L who was chewing on his thumb, no doubt he had noticed it too.

"H-he doesn't have to worry, are you coming or what?" Achika snapped turning on her heel and walking out the door, trying to cover up from the slight crack in her voice.

Misa looked confused, "what's wrong with her? Oh well if he doesn't have to worry he must already know she's here. C'mon light!" Misa made her way out of the room too.

Light and L followed. Light looked at L from the corner of his eye, "your planning on doing research on Mr. Sprice…am I right?"

"If I can find the time Light-kun, it may be hard with what we've discovered on the Kira case."

"Hmm" Light answered, letting his thoughts trail off.

Once everyone was in the work room once again, L started to get to work on explaining. He printed several diagrams and reports he had on the computer to pass around. However light saw him close a side window and smirked, _he just couldn't help himself…_

Aizawa glanced at a few diagrams seriously, "You're right, this is suspicious," He pointed to one of the percentages on the graph, "For this many people who are against Yotsuba to die…"

"I've heard of big businesses sabotaging ach other and stuff. Anything to get ahead." Matsuda added.

"What era are you talking about? No one does that anymore!" Aizawa pointed out.

"Yes but Yotsuba is doing it…the question is whether kira is involved or not." L finished Sucking on his thumb once again.

Achika, who was leaning with her elbows on the back of the couch sweat dropped, _isn't anyone gonna notice that we have __no idea __what this friggin company even produces?! _With a slight shrug she stood up straight and started walking towards the door, "Be right back."

"Where is Achika-san going?" L asked watching her go.

Achika turned around with a raised eyebrow, "Bathroom?"

"Ah."

With that she continued and as soon as she was out the door L brought out another document.

"By the way, before we step into things even deeper I'll let all of you know I've done some research on Achika. I know her secretive nature has left some of you uneasy. If you still feel that way then I suggest you read this."

Ryuzaki handed the chief the paper. Chief Yagami blinked in surprise but decided to place the article on the table so everyone could look at it.

"An article on Achika? Where the hell did you fid something like that?" Light asked walking over to the table.

"Not on Achika-san ,Yagami-kun, but Sprice-san. Her father." L corrected, turning his back to the investigation team at his desk.

The task force looked down a the top of the article. At the far left was Hunter Sprice himself, arm resting on the top of his daughters head with his smiling face resting on top of that.

On the far right was a young woman, maybe somewhere in her teens, with her right arm hooked around Achika's neck and shoulder. Her hair was cropped in a somewhat boy cut but slightly longer, and she grinned cheekily with her middle finger raised a the camera.

Some of the investigators smiled just a bit, seeing a much younger Achika smack dab in the center of them. Her hair was shorter than it was now, long at the front and to the base of her neck in the back. They were surprised to see both of her eyes visible, her left ye had not been born blind. She looked quite annoyed with the two currently hanging on top of her as her right arm was trying to loosen the young woman's grip on her shoulder and her left hand trying to shove her fathers arm off her head. As L had noticed, her right arm also did not have the black mark he had seen earlier. That also wasn't a birthmark.

Chief Yagami scanned through the paper then read it out loud.

"**December 30****th****. 2002 **

**As of 3 days ago, FBI agent and single father Hunter Sprice (38 yrs 34 yrs in photo)died of a mysterious heart attack. With the popularity of Kira growing fast, we might assume that he was responsible for this death for whatever reason he had. We assume this because at the exact same time on the same exact day the rest of his team of 12 were killed in the exact same way. However this article is meant as a goodbye to our local hero and not a kira update. Sprice was the father of one daughter, Achika Sprice (13yrs, 9 yrs in photo.) and nearly foster father of Taranee Colt (17 yrs 13yrs in photo). Both girls have refused any sort of interview, both still grieving over Sprice's death. Because both were currently living with Sprice, the custody of both girls was decide by the state, since Sprice had not yet confirmed it himself. Taranee, at least for another year when she is old enough to be released, will return to the foster home close by to the Sprice's home. Sprice's wife, Nadeshiko Kilimato deceased as of 10 years ago, had wanted the girls to stay with their grandparents should anything happen to her and her husband. However due to health conditions of her only living grandparent ,Achika, as Sprices biological daughter, will be put into the custody of his brother, Andrew Sprice. Andre Sprice has one daughter, Kiyouri(14yrs) who says she hopes that Achika will learn to embrace their family as much as she did her father. However, since the custody was decided, Achika has gone missing. To those who know her well, they assume she is on the run and has gone after Kira. And as a personal friend of the Sprice family, if that fact is true, I wish you the best of luck Achika.**

**-Rusty Derod. **

"I guess it was him, her father was the one she lost when kira took him." Matsuda said sympathetically.

L turned around in his chair to face them once again, "Most likely. Anyway now we have some background information on Achika-san, does this help your apprehension Aizawa-san?"

Aizawa glanced at the article, he did believe her, especially now than ever, that Achika was not and never would be a kira follower, "Yes, it does. However there are still things we don't understand about her. Like what has she been doing the past two years when she was supposed to be with her uncle? And what of that mark on her forearm you spoke of?"

"These are questions I'd like answered myself Aizawa-san. However, though they are important these questions will not help us with the kira case." L mentioned, biting on his thumb.

"Yeah…I guess your right."

"Well at least now we know why she's here. There should be time to uncover other mysteries about her in the future." Soichiro added, hoping to ease Aizawa's obvious discomfort.

Watari must have known of the secretiveness this meeting called for, because the computer next to Ryuzaki bleeped and the camera showed Achika on her way back down the hallway to the work room.

"Dah!! Everybody act natural!!" Matsuda shouted. Everybody scrambled.

Suddenly the door opened with a whoosh And Achika stepped in. Her expression remained blank but her head tilted to the side only slightly at the sight in front of her.

Matsuda was currently marching around the room with a big stupid and strangely fake grin on his face, picking up random papers glancing at them momentarily then continuing on his merry way. L and Light started doing rock paper scissors from their spot at the computers. Aizawa had a bunch of papers shoved up way to close to his face, to the point where the words on them were only gray blurs, he avoided eye contact with everybody if he could help it. Soichiro seemed to be stuffing a clump of papers into an folder maybe a little too hurriedly.

The young girl blinked then sighed counting to ten and continuing into the room no matter how much her mind told her now was not a good time.

"Hello Achika-san…..how are you today?" L asked awkwardly.

"….Why do you care?" She asked raising an eyebrow with a relatively curious expression.

"Achika-san I'm hurt, can't comrades wonder how their fellow associates are feeling?"

Achika merely stared at him for a moment with the same expression, but her feet started shuffling so her chair rolled backwards away form the detective to the farthest computer away.

Light sighed, '_Well that wasn't suspicious at all Ryuzaki!_'

Later on Achika needed some new documents to go through and tapped Matsuda on the shoulder as he passed by, "Hey mat-"

"What! I don't know anything!!" He screamed as he froze. Achika's hand retracted and she blinked in surprise.

"Oooookay. Matsuda's on drugs…..I'll find those documents myself." With that she got up and Matsuda sighed in relief.

Soichiro was so busy that he wasn't really paying attention to what he was doing, handed Achika folder of documents and started to work again. However he didn't realize that the folder he gave her had the article hidden in it.

Achika went through the pile as she normally would but when the article came up she froze. Her eyes skimmed over it and as she went along she got angrier and angrier.

"Ryuzaki…" Her voice shook a little and L looked over to see the young girl holding up the article and his eyes widened just a tiny bit more than they already were.

"Where the hell do you get off printing articles about my family and me?" Her voice once again rippled with fury and the rest of the taskforce quickly got nervous.

"I let Achika-san keep things personal however she did not say that I could look into anything."

"When I say I want to keep certain things personal, I mean you don't fucking go researching me behind my back!! Why the hell are you doing this when you could be doing a million other more important things!"

"A-Achika-" Matsuda tried but Achika's rant drowned him out.

"Do you people not understand?! Kira's out there killing innocent people like my father and you sitting around here wondering about my life story?! I came here because I thought I could find people truly dedicated to catching Kira and stopping him at all costs, not a hoard of paranoid snoops!"

"Now hold on a minute young lady." Soichiro tried to get control over the situation, but realized he had made a grave mistake when he saw black rage burn in Achika's glare.

"Don't you dare talk to me like you're my father you son of a bitch…." She growled icily. That was the last straw for Aizawa.

Marching up to Achika he exploded, "You call us paranoid but if you ask me half of this anger is out of panic! Just what else are you hiding from us huh? Would you like to explain this for example?!"

Aizawa grabbed the young girls arm before she could react and pulled the left sleeve up so the mark would be exposed. Time seemed to stop as everyone stared at their comrades arm. The unmistakable black ink of a tattoo graced the arm but split straight through it was a giant rip, and just as L had predicted, a scar. It looked clean, like when the mark had been made it was quick as it could be….could she have done it herself?

"Achika…what?" Aizawa started.

"Could I kindly have my arm back Aizawa-san….." Achika's icy voice asked coldly, her eyes hidden by her bangs. Not really thinking, Aizawa loosened his grip and Achika pulled her arm out of it harshly.

Without saying a word, the young girl walked straight out of the room. Not really knowing what to say, the others watched.

After a moment Matsuda stood beside the chief, " Chief, uh…you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine…..keep in mind Matsuda that Achika is still very young. It's very difficult to control the things you say to others when you are that angry for an adult let alone a teenager, and not only was Achika angry but she was nervous too. You could tell."

"Yeah…I wonder where all this is going to lead?"

"I don't know, I just hope for that child's sake its somewhere good."

--

As Achika furiously made her way down the hallway, her heart started to speed in panic, _They saw!! They saw!!….They saw and now it won't take them long to figure out….I can't!! I can't let them get involved, not with this its too dangerous!! _

Achika arrived in her room and slammed the door behind her, thankfully Watari wasn't watching her as she slid down into a crouch with her back against the door. Her hands clutched the sides of her head in panic..

"I….I can't stay here anymore."

**Dun dun duuuuuuun!! What's Achika gonna do now? Sorry for the late update guys but I had a severe case of writers block. But the gears are turning now!! I'll try to update again as fast as I can.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey people!! I'm back, sorry for the long wait, over the summer my lap top kind of….died….So now I need to use my dads lap top and before I could even do that we had to install the Microsoft office word onto his computer. The whole ordeal was quite frustrating, but now I get to vent it out with a good dramatic chapter. And lucky you, you get to learn even more about Achika's past! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own death note**

"I…I can't stay here anymore…" Achika's voice shook in fear and anguish, she was so close, and she had even made it all the way to L! Why did this always have to happen?! Why couldn't people just leave well enough alone! Now she'd have to leave, and it would be a lot harder to catch Kira. Almost impossible!! What could she do?! What could she do?!!

The young girl gasped and gulped for air as her panic attack reached its peak, she couldn't stay, for her sake and there's, she could not stay. 'Why are you so concerned, its not as if their friends right?.....you know better Achika..."

Achika's hands, still quivering eventually lowered form their position on her head to hug her stomach as the overwhelming fear started to subside just a bit, she knew these people weren't friend's, they weren't family….they were just people working with her on a case. Her absence from the task force wouldn't be so bad right? She could just continue looking for Kira on her own…it'll be hard, very hard…but…but…

"….but I know better…" she repeated to herself.

Taking a deep breath, she stood up shakily form her position in front of the door and rifled through her bags for the correct item, "Its all for the best."

Finally pulling out a pad of paper and pen, she jotted down a quick message and took out her wallet, leaving a small wad of money inside the note.

"That ought to cover anything I owe…" she whispered. Packing up her stuff quickly, since she didn't have all that much, she picked up her fathers photograph sadly, "I'm sorry dad…but I don't have a choice here…" She tucked the precious picture into her bag and took one last look at the room. Sighing she walked out her room door, knowing that if Watari was watching he would think she was going out on one of her late night adventures as she normally did. She came to a halt as she closed the door leading to the outside world.

"….Goodbye…" She whispered in a barley audible tone as she closed the door behind her forever.

Time skip to the next morning…

Misa hummed cheerfully as she traveled down the hallway to the taskforce work room. Sure she had heard everything that had happened form Light last night, but being sort of ditzy she figured Achika would have gotten over it by now.

Skipping into the room and glomping her supposed lover form behind, the young actress let out a happy, "Good morning Light! Good morning task force people!"

The tired task force gave a grunt in acknowledgement and Ryuuzaki bent his head in her direction as assign he heard.

The blonde looked around her trying to locate the younger sister figure, but was surprised not to find her anywhere.

"Where's Achii-chan?" she asked curiously as Light pried her off his back.

"She has yet to come form her room, strange as it is." Ryuuzaki nonchalantly answered.

"But it's already 11:30! Usually she's up here with you two at the crack of dawn." She added confused. Raito turned to talk to her once again.

"She might have stayed out really late again last night, why don't you go find get her?"

"Okay! Be back in a few!" Light sighed a he watched his girlfriend skip out into the hallway to wake the sleeping young girl. He had been worried since last night what they would find the next morning. Would she have calmed down? Why was she so late….could she have even?.....

"Ryuuzaki…why do you think Achika's taken so long to come to work. This case seems to be one of the most important things to her…"

"I'm not quite sure Light-kun…" Ryuuzaki trialed off when Watari's screen came blinking on urgently.

"Ryuuzaki, Miss Amane asked me to transfer a camera link to you form Achika's room, it's extremely important."

"Send it through Watari." L looked up to see Misa's panicked and worried face look up into a camera tearfully.

"Ryuuzaki , Achika's gone! I can't find her anywhere!!"

"What?!" Soichiro gasped as he and the other task force members gathered around the huge screen where the feed was being shown.

"Misa-san, please calm down, she probably went out last night and hasn't returned yet."

"No, no, no! She's gone for real! Everything that's hers is gone even her fathers picture! And look, look I found this!!" She held up a piece of paper with a large wad of money, Misa moved the money to her other hand and unfolded the paper so the message inside could be displayed properly.

In rushed scrawled letters the words, I'm sorry, read clear as crystal. The task force automatically assumed the moneys was for room pay and such.

Misa sobbed, "W-why would this happen, Light why would she do this?!"

"We'll be there shortly Misa, just sit tight for now." Light assured her as Watari closed the link.

L turned to look at Soichiro, who stared back seriously,

"She's going to run…" the chief muttered gravely.

With Achika..

It had been over 10 hours since she had left the head quarters for good, By now they probably had noticed she was missing and had gone to investigate. She was about half way towards the bus station that would take her to the farthest airport in Japan. It had taken a while for her to get out of the city though, especially on foot. But she had given most of her money to the taskforce, and she needed the rest for the bus.

At first she had been running the whole time, running was something she did when she didn't want to think about something, a way of ignoring her conscience as her mind solely focused on her pace and running at full speed. Most of the people she passed that night had been skum that called out to her mockingly, "What's the matta girly? Getting into trouble?""Where's your mommy and daddy wittle girl, not running away are you?" "Hey where's the fire doll face? Someone try to rape ya?"

"SHUT UP!!" she yelled as eh increased her pace and leaning forward, using every ounce of power she had left away to escape the taunting voices. Slowly the scenery changed from skyscrapers, to smaller buildings, to minimal wilderness on the side of a highway. Not many cars where driving on the road that late so she had no qualms about collapsing to her knees in exhaustion.

She kneeled on her hands and knees, coughing and gasping for air, sweat rolled down her face but as a cold night wind blew past her she shivered. Being fall, it was going to be chilly around the clock, and she had a long walk ahead of her.

As Achika started to catch her breath her mind wandered angrily back to the people that called out to her. As much as she hated to admit it, they sort of had a point. What exactly was she running from? The people themselves? Her conscience that had been screaming go back since she left?...The task force?

"It…it's not like…they would come after me right heh," She laughed without smiling, "All I really was to them was a partner in the case, and that's all they were to me right? It's not like we were friends….i can't risk friends…I can't put friends at risk…"

She started walking to try and calm her still rapidly beating heart. For the following hours she kept assuring herself with the same attitude, until she had reached the point where she was.

"Not much farther….not much farther…" She mumbled to herself. Another freezing wind flew at her mercilessly and she shivered, wrapping her arms securely around herself. As she walked, wandering thoughts of the people she had left behind entered her head, what would Misa say? Would Ryuuzaki regret doing that research…would they truly come after her.

Achika shook her head, for a second her stomach had fluttered nervously…was it…hope? Did she want them to come after her?

'Face it, you want them to be worried about you, you want them to think of you as a friend, you want to be their friend.' Achika clutched her head in a similar way as she had earlier yesterday, 'NO I don't! I don't!!' she protested and started running full sprint again but before she let herself be taken over by the endorphins she let herself think, 'and even if I did, I couldn't….they would make sure of that…'

**Back with the task force…**

The entire taskforce had gone over the room at least five times, searching for a trace of their young comrade, anything to tell them she was coming back. Nothing, the only clue to where she was, was the money and the note. Even that told them nothing.

"B-but where would she go? Why would she leave without saying good bye?" Misa sobbed into light's shoulder.

"Because she is acting in a panic, we are learning more and more about her each day. Something in Achika's past is making her push us away constantly, its also making her fear us discovering it. Something has happened, or something she did is haunting her, and she doesn't want us to find out what." L explained, he had been very quiet since he learned of Achika's disappearance. It was harder than usual to guess what exactly he was thinking.

"Well fine! We'll find her and tell her it's alright! We have to go after her and bring her back!"

"Misa, this was Achika's choice, whether we like it or not we have to respect it…"Raito tried to clam her

"Well I don't respect it! She could at least give us a reason for leaving! Light there's this sick feeling in my stomach that something is going to happen to her! Something really bad! And I feel like the only way to make that go away is to have her back here where she's safe! You want to keep that form coming true too don't you light? Ryuuzaki?" she turned to the leader of the task force tearfully.

L gave no emotion back but she kept trying, "Please Ryuuzaki I'm begging you, please we have to go after her! We have to bring her back! At least to find out what this is all about! Please I know this is the right thing to do! I can feel it!" She finished and stared at L.

The often emotionless detective's face was hidden for a moment as she stared down at his knees in thought, until finally he stood up, Misa waited with baited breath.

He looked around the room as everyone waited for his decision.

"..Let's go…" He said simply as he all of a sudden ran for the door. Misa gave a cry of happiness and fled after him, Light shortly behind. The members of the task force followed determinedly.

"So we're bringing Achika back?" Matsuda asked as everybody ran after L.

"We're bringing Achika home!" Misa called behind her.

**Shortly after…**

As Watari drove Light, Misa, and L almost past the speed limit around the town. While L and light were discussing potential places she could be Misa thought of one of her favorite memories with Achika, it was like it would convince her she was alright.

_Misa Light, and L were once again on one of their 'dates', this one Achika had managed to avoid, but since they had run out of cake Ryuuzaki insisted that they go and get more._

"_Ryuuzaki, why do you like cake so much? Eventually you're going to-"_

"_Holy crap!!" Light yelled suddenly. Smoke was billowing out of the kitchen as all three rushed in its direction._

_L swung the door open with tremendous force, while still maintaining his emotionless look no less, to see Achika desperately to stop whatever dish she was cooking form catching on fire. _

"_Mother fucking fire extinguisher! Where the hell are you!!"She yelled, franticly searching for said 'mother fucking fire extinguisher' in the cupboards._

"_Language please Achika-san." L said simply, picking up the fire extinguisher off the wall he was next to and spraying both Achika and the scolded ashes of whatever she was cooking with foam. _

_Spitting and wiping the foam off of her face, Achika glared at him as he shrugged. _

"_You couldn't of told me to duck?" She mumbled glaring at the ashes of her cooking._

"_Your welcome." L answered knowing it was Achika's odd way of saying 'thank you'_

"_Heehee, Achika's bad at cooking." Misa pointed out as Achika scraped the remains of her dinner into the trash can._

"_If you don't have the ability to cook, why didn't you just order out Achika? Or tell one of the taskforce?"_

"_1. I'm not some little kid who needs someone else to take care of food for her2.I can't afford to order out and 3. I've been living on spagetteos since I can remember…for some reason it's the only thing I can make with out it bursting into flames or anything. I just thought I'd try to cook for once. Apparently not a good idea." She finished taking out a can of spagetteos. _

"_Why don't we all go to a restaurant then? Ryuuzaki will buy I'll bet!" Misa started dragging all three out of the kitchen._

"_But I just said that-"_

"_No buts Achii-chan! You need a decent meal sometime and you must be sick of that canned food. What do you want to eat?"_

_Achika was about to protest again when she felt her stomach rumble and she blushed embarrassed…it…couldn't hurt to accept and invite once right._

"_.....Sushi…."She muttered…_

"Watari, can you switch lanes to the one that will connect with the highway, we have a good idea of where Achika is."

"Of course Ryuuzaki." Watari switched lanes quickly and Misa asked where they were headed.

"If Achika is truly a child prodigy, she would have ruled out all airports within the city because even though she doesn't expect us to go after her, she knows that would probably be the first place someone would look. As well as any bus stations. My thoughts are that she is headed to the farthest bus station about 10 miles outside of the city, from there her plan is to take the bus to the farthest airport in Japan and then head to her next destination. If we can't beat her to the bus, then we'll never be able to keep up with her. "

"Step on it Watari!!" Misa screamed, out of surprise, Watari floored it for 2 straight minutes but gradually started to slow down.

Passing the message to the task force, who were driving different cars, they all made a beeline for the highway. The miles were traveled obviously a lot faster than Achika, so it took maybe 20 minutes to finally get close to the bus station.

L pulled out a cell phone and three wayed two the other two cars, "She probably isn't expecting us but be cautious. Think of her as a frightened animal, she'll run away before we can catch her so don't advertise we're here right away…" L and light both stared at Misa while she crossed her arms and 'hmphed'

All of them got out of the car and split up in a way so Achika wouldn't notice them abruptly.

The young girl, as they noticed, was sitting on a bench on the large platform waiting for the bus. It had rained earlier so she was soaked to the bone, by the time she got here it was dark again and she shivered slightly in the cold night air.

Brining one of her knees up to her chin out of insecurity, she vaguely wondered where she'd go now….Back to America? Nah, Taranee had enough problems seeing as she was getting closer and closer to her due date in pregnancy.

'That's right….' Achika thought to herself as a tiny half smile appeared on her face, 'you'll be an auntie soon…'

She sighed and glanced around the platform for some sign of the bus, her eyes suddenly widened when she thought she saw a familiar blonde head. She shook her head but when she looked back up whatever it was, was gone.

"Uggh, now I'm seeing things, there's no way they came…."

"Don't be so sure Achika-san…."

Achika's heart stopped and her blood ran cold, 'No way in hell…'

She whirled around to see Ryuuzaki and Light standing behind her. Quick as a flash she grabbed her backpack and bolted away.

"Achika wait!"

Achika kept running 'they're here! How the hell are they here!!' her mind screamed as she kept running. Even that didn't last long as Matsuda and Misa cut her off at the door she was about to flee out of. Her sneakers squeaked unattractively as she skidded to a halt then ran a different way.

"Achii-chan please stop!!" Misa called out as her and Matsuda ran after her with L and light.

In full panic mode, Achika couldn't stop herself quickly enough when Mogi, Aizawa, and Chief Yagami came from almost nowhere in front of her. Squeaking once again she literally ran straight into Mogi, who wasted no time in heaving her over his shoulder in attempt to stop her form running away once again.

"Mogi…I wouldn't go that far…" Aizawa stated as he watched the young girl struggle with all her might to get him to let go.

"I panicked…" Mogi answered in his defense.

"Put me down! Put me down god dammit!!" Achika kicked and flailed around, but the more she struggled the tighter Mogi's grip got, "Why the hell are you all here anyway?! Why did you follow me! You'll ruin everything! No! Let me go!!" She screamed, the good thing for the taskforce is that the only people left in the bus station (since they were so far out from the city) was the staff who had seen stranger, so they just went on with their business with no more than a confused look on their face.

"Ruin what Achika? Your attempt to run away? Why didn't you tell us in person you were quitting the task force, why didn't you confront us head on?" Matsuda asked, the hurt showing in his voice.

Achika growled as she frantically struggled once again, the fear and anger written on her face plain as day. If they hadn't known better, it would of looked like she was about to cry.

"What are you running from, what did you or what were you going to do that made you think you had to run away?!" Soichiro demanded. Achika shot her head up as she struggled and glared at him with an invincible fire in her eyes.

"You IDIOTS I'm trying to help you!!" She screamed finally.

Mogi paused with her still over his shoulder and the others stared at her dumb founded. Taking this moment of surprise she kicked Mogi in the chest just right for him to let her go. Flipping with skill onto her feet and backing away she took a defensive stance in case they tried to apprehend her again.

"Achika…what do you mean-"

"Do you honestly expect, an academic genius, a hermit detective, a teenage model, and a bunch of former cops that can't even carry weapons any more, can possibly defeat them!!"

Rolling up her sleeve, she exposed the ruptured sparrow tattoo once again. "But who is 'them' Achika-san, we don't understand!" Matsuda exclaimed in confusion until L cleared his throat finally.

"I believe she is referring to a certain gang of Yankees that are known as 'the Black Fury', their reputation has much to say about their name…" He finished.

Achika scowled, "You may be able to do a little library research on them Ryuuzaki-san," She spat the last part, "But you'll never know just what they are, how ruthless they are and how cruel they can be! You don't know the first thing about them or me!! Do you know why I know that? Because I was one of them!!!" She ground her teeth in frustration and humiliation. 'Now they know...' her inner voice said, 'They're going to treat you like a criminal now smart little girl, now you'll never be able to find Kira.'

'I'm sorry Dad….' Achika thought in her head sadly.

Soichiro gaped at her "Wait...'was'? Achika how did you quit with out-"

"I was lucky. Very, **VERY**, lucky. Even with my martial arts training and knowledge of the inside I barley escaped with my life. When you quit a gang for those of you who don't know, you suffer dearly. Only a handful of former Yankees haven't been beaten to death when they tried to quit! My sister who knew this had to come and help me…to this day I have no idea how she knew…" She trailed off until she glared back up at them, "And those who do escape are on the run for the rest of their lives! Because to the black fury a quitter is only a loose end that needs to be tied. They will stop at nothing to get to me, or my sister or you if you don't walk out of my life right now!! Don't you get it? I'm trying to fucking protect you!" She screamed, her face looked angry and in pain. The task force stared at the girl in front of them in wonder….a 15 year old, one kid trying to protect pretty much everybody she'll ever come in contact with by pushing them away body and soul.

Everything was quiet for a moment, Achika was debating on whether she should book it or not. Her thoughts were interrupted when Misa came up form behind everyone, her eyes red and puffy from crying, with tears still pouring out. "Achii-chan…you idiot!!" She screamed, sprinting over to the young girl and embracing her harder than she ever had before. Achika gasped in surprise and stiffened immediately.

"No more running….please Achika…no more…" She sobbed into Achika's shoulder, Achika could only stand there in a stupor, "To think this whole time…when you were acting so cold to everyone…you were just being kind! You only wanted to keep all of us safe! I-I couldn't understand your friendship! It was so unclear how could I though!"

'F-Friendship?' Achika's thoughts spluttered in bewilderment.

"I'm sure there's so much more to this than what you've told, I know it will be painful to explain it…but we're willing to listen!!You're friends are willing to listen! We want to help!!"

Achika's eyes widened...friends…she glanced at the task forced behind the two and some of them nodded and smiled.

"You're always acting so hard, but I know you really don't want to keep running like this, I know you don't really want to be alone all the time. Because your not alone, we're all with you whether you like it or not…please come home and we'll get everything straightened out.."

Light came up behind and put a hand on her shoulder, L not far behind, "Just come back home Achika please..."

L nodded, "Everything will be alright, I promise you…" The rest of the task force walked up behind them.

Achika stared at the ground for a moment letting it all mull over. These people were friends, they were willing to listen….they've accepted her…but the black fury.

She looked up when she felt L poke her forehead, "Everything will be all right…."

Achika stared at him then her bangs fell over her eyes. A half smile escaped before she could get her emotions in check and they all were surprised to hear her laugh a little, "Home huh? I wouldn't call the HQ home…."

She paused for a moment as everyone waited.

"But….I guess it's all I've got for right now."

Misa looked up with her eyes sparkling in happiness. Everyone's faces seemed to brighten just a bit; even L's who didn't really show much emotion except for a small smile.

"When we get back I'll make you a nice big dinner kay? The whole story can wait till then right Ryuuzaki?" Misa glared at the detective, and he shrugged,

"I suppose."

Misa grabbed one of Achika's hands, while Matsuda grabbed the other, as they lead her to the car. Being as exhausted as she was Achika couldn't be bothered to protest at the contact.

Watari smiled as he saw them all coming back without a big struggle and as Misa, light and L slid in he was happy that Achika did as well.

"Good evening Miss Sprice, it's good to have you back." Achika nodded at his greeting and leaned back tiredly against the seat. The soft cover felt so much nicer than a bus seat. Trying to disguise her sleepiness, Achika leaned forward so she could rest her elbow on the window, covering her eyes with her hand and supporting her head.

About ten minutes later, Misa nudged L with her foot. L looked up to see Misa gesturing to Achika who was next to him. It didn't take much to figure out that the young girl had fallen asleep.

Getting Misa's drift, the detective gently and carefully moved the sleeping girls head to his shoulder so she would be a little more comfortable. Not that anything could really wake her as tired as she was. Feeling a little awkward at the situation but not too much, L absently moved a strand of hair that was tickling her nose. Misa laid on Light's lap on the seat across from them as Light himself looked out the window.

L once again turned to the sleeping girl next to him and smiled a little bit, he admitted that even he would have missed having her around should she have gotten away...

'Looks like little sister's coming home once again..' A line from a story book he used to read as a child came to mind. He chuckled silently and patiently waited for them to arrive back at head quarters.

**YAAAY!! She's coming back!! Had you worried there for a minute didn't I? SYCH! I wouldn't end the story like that. See you next time! Again sorry for the long delay!**


End file.
